A Journey: Fellowship of the Ring
by Anne Richard
Summary: After Edward breaks up with Bella her heart is shattered. She wakes up in a place called Middle Earth where she joins the Fellowship of the Ring. While she is here two elves will battle for her heart and love. Legolas of Mirkwood and Haldir of Lorien. But during the war of the ring another man will come to love her Eomer of Rohan. Hearts will be broken. Will love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

No copyright intended. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Lord of the rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I just own the summery.

Middle Earth/The Shire

Bella's POV

My heart was shattered. Edward had just broken up with me. Night had fallen I was lost in the woods. I tripped over something and fell on the ground.

It seemed like forever but then I felt something shaking me to wake up. My eyes opened and I saw a small child. He had brown hair and blue eyes he looked at me worried.

"Hello, my name is Frodo. Listen you should not be out here in the woods. Why don't you come with me and I'll make you some tea." Frodo said kindly.

"Um shouldn't you get back to your mom or dad? You're awfully little to be in the woods by yourself." I said sitting up.

It was as if Frodo understood what I meant and laughed.

"Milady I am not a child I am a hobbit and I'm 30 years old." Frodo said still laughing.

"Where am I?" I asked confused looking around Frodo.

"You are in the shire." Frodo said while helping me up from the ground.

Okay either I'm dreaming or I've lost my mind. I thought about my dad and mom they had to of been worried about me I tried not to think of it. Frodo kindly offered his hand to me and lead me towards the shire.

When we got there I saw a bunch of little people where I'm from we call them dwarfs. All of the hobbits stared at me looking at me and giving me weird looks. Frodo then took me to his house Bag End. It was a small house almost looked like it was build underground.

"Come in." Frodo said leading me through the door. It looked like from the inside something you'd see out of a storybook.

"Frodo I hope I won't be a problem to you or your wife." I said while sitting down in his small kitchen table.

Frodo once again laughed. "Milady I'm not married. I live here with my uncle Bilbo. By the way what is your name I should have asked earlier?"

"My name is Bella Swan." I said while Frodo was pouring the tea another hobbit came through the other side of the kitchen.

He was an old man. He had white hair and light brown eyes.

"Frodo I thought I told you to put those signs out by the gate." The hobbit said irritated.

"Um Uncle Bilbo I'm sorry but I found this young lady in the woods and I couldn't just leave her there."

Bilbo looked at me shocked.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Bilbo Baggins. I'm sorry if you had to see my getting upset. You see Milady today is my birthday and a lot of relatives have been bothering me for the last few weeks." Bilbo said sitting down across from me.

"Well relatives seem to do that when it's your birthday." I said smiling.

It was as if Frodo remembered something. He jumped up ran across the room grabbed a book and left.

"Where did Frodo go?" I asked confused as to why he left so suddenly.

"Oh he went to go meet Gandalf." Bilbo said smiling.

"Is Gandalf another hobbit?" I asked confused.

Bilbo started to laugh. "No Milady, Gandalf is a wizard. You see he is one of my oldest and most dearest of friends. You will meet him tonight at my birthday party."

"You want to invite me a total stranger." I asked surprised.

"Well yes half of the shire has been invited. In less your husband is looking for you. If not your welcome to stay in my home until you are well enough to go to Mirkwood."

"Bilbo, I'm not married and what and where is Mirkwood." I asked confused.

Bilbo then started to whisper to himself about I saw her in that vision with the Prince of Mirkwood I saw their child there son in that vision that Lady Galadriel showed me all those years ago. Just then the front door knocked Bilbo went to answer it I heard someone say Bilbo and I heard Bilbo reply Gandalf. A few minutes later the front door opened and closed. I turned around and saw an old man with a long beard and blue eyes. His eyes looked over at me shocked but then he smiled. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"It is good to see you my dear Bella and that you have finally arrived and come home at last." Gandalf said to me while Bilbo was smiling pouring a cup of tea for Gandalf.

When he said that my eyes closed and I felt someone carry me I was then put on a soft bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Memories of her

Legolas POV

It had been 60 years since I've seen her and held her in my arms. Around my neck was a necklace which held the ring I would have given her to be my bride, the princess and future queen of Mirkwood.

"My lord." I turn and look at one of my servants.

"What is it?" I said not wanting to be bothered.

"Lord Elrond, requests your presence in Rivendell in two days hence. He said it was on a very important matter."

"We will leave for Rivendell. Ready the horses." I said not really caring.

Two Days Later

I had always heard how beautiful Rivendell was from many people over the years. But this beauty mattered little to me. The woman I loved left thanks to Gandalf whom I've never forgiven for sending Bella away from me.

"Legolas." I turned and saw Lord Elrond.

"Why did you summon me here? I want to know why." I asked.

"She has returned. Bella has come back I thought you should know now. She will arrive here in two weeks' time with Gandalf and four hobbits." Elrond said while looking over the balcony.

She is back! My love has returned.

"Why can't I go and see her now?" I asked rather quickly.

"Because her memory somehow faded when Gandalf sent her back to her home. When she arrives here she will remember everything."

Lorien

Haldir POV

It had been 60 years since she left but it was also when she chose to be with him, Legolas.

"Do not despair, Haldir for I have seen her future here in the mirror and that vison I had of her the first time she was here is as true as it ever was." My lady Galadriel said while looking into the mirror.

"What do you mean? Gandalf sent her away." I said while about to go up the steps.

"Look into the mirror and see what I have seen." Galadriel said while pointing into the mirror.

I looked into the mirror, I saw my life with Bella I saw us married but what still shocked me I saw our child, our son he was the image of both of us. The vision ended. That cannot be she loved Legolas.

"Do not doubt what you have seen. For Bella has returned. She has come back." Galadriel said as we walked up the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Party

Bella's POV

When I woke the sun was setting while I was asleep I remembered everything that happened to me a year ago. Coming here being with Bilbo. Going on the quest with Thorin to reclaim his homeland. Meeting Haldir and Legolas. Both of us falling in love. Me leaving and Gandalf telling me that it's for the best that I leave for I was not part of this world.

While these thoughts were going through my head there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer.

"Hello Bella, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. My uncle said that you past out." Frodo said worried.

"I'm feeling much better thank you Frodo." I said walking out of the bedroom.

"Where is Gandalf?" I said looking around the living room.

"He is starting his fireworks. Come on!" Frodo said dragging me out of the house.

Frodo sat me with a bunch of his friends. The one thing I remember about the hobbits is that there was a childlike innocence about them they cared nothing for the outside world. The shire was so peaceful. Frodo was so kind he reminded me of Bilbo.

I looked over and saw Bilbo telling the children about Thorin and Smaug the dragon. There little eyes full of wonder and excitement. If only it was really like that. In truth it was not.

I turned away and saw two hobbits getting into Gandalf's cart. They pulled out the biggest firework there was in that cart. I walked towards Gandalf lighting up one of the fireworks for the children. They were laughing and smiling as it was being lit.

"Bella, it's good to see you're finally up. I trust that your memory has returned." Gandalf said while setting up another firework.

"Yes it has. Gandalf how long has it been since the last time I was here?"

"You've been gone 60 years my dear. But I can tell that it has only been a year in your time."

Just then a huge firework went off in the form of a dragon. It started to fly towards some of the hobbits most of them were lying on the ground looking at the sky. The firework went off again it was huge most of the hobbits were in ah of it. Gandalf went over towards the two hobbits that set it off he then made both of them wash the dishes.

Those two hobbits reminded me both of Fili and Kili both funny and mischievous at the same time.

Bilbo started to say his speech "Well hobbits today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Thank you for everyone that could come my Baggins, Sackville Baggins and Tooks. But most of all I'd like to thank someone else for coming back my dear friend Bella for coming back thank you." Sweet Bilbo I thought he has not changed at all.

"I'm going now. I'm sorry. I bid you all farewell." Bilbo then disappeared. Everyone including me was shocked.

When I reached Bag End Bilbo was just leaving.

"Now I know you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me." I said acting sad.

"Goodbye Bella, my dear friend." Bilbo said giving me a hug.

"I assume you're going to the mountains again and then to Rivendell?"

"Yes I am."

"Well when you get there tell Lord Elrond and his children that I said hello will you."

"I will, goodbye my dear." Bilbo said giving me another hug.

He walked away singing the same song that Thorin sang so many years ago Misty Mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. The one ring

Bella's POV

"Bilbo!" Frodo shouted as he was coming in the front door.

He looked around realizing right then and there that Bilbo had left.

"He's gone." Frodo looked sad. I could tell he loved and deeply cared for his uncle very much.

"Yes he has Frodo. He's left you Bag End. He left you everything including his ring." Gandalf said handing Frodo a few pieces of paper including one that held the ring.

Suddenly Gandalf said he had to leave and deal with something that was of an important matter.

"Bella, I want you to stay here and look after Frodo I'll be back in a few days." Gandalf said as he was going out the door.

"But I can't stay here. I have to get to Mirkwood to see Legolas." I said following Gandalf out the door.

"Listen Bella, as soon as I return you can go see Legolas you have my word on that." Gandalf said not looking back at me as he continued to walk away.

A Few Days Later

Frodo and I were walking into the house when Gandalf appeared saying "Is it safe?!" He took the ring from Frodo and threw it into the fire.

To my surprise the ring did not melt. Gandalf placed it into Frodo's hands asking if he could see anything. But Frodo replied that he could see nothing at all. I got a bit closer to Frodo when I saw words appear in Elevish. When I saw the words my mouth dropped.

"This is the one ring. It's just as I feared."

"Bella, go to Mirkwood be with Legolas." Gandalf said while getting some things for my journey.

"Stay on the Elevish road. Do not stop and do not ask any more questions." Gandalf said as he was getting me my horse.

As I got on my horse galloping away from the shire I got worried about what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Seeing Each other Again

Bella's POV

I reached Mirkwood in less than a day. But when I reached the front gate they would not let me threw.

"I am here to see Prince Legolas." I said demanding to get through.

"What would our prince have with a mortal woman such as yourself?" One of guards asked.

"Alright then where is the captain of the guard? Where is Tauriel?" I asked really losing my patience.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout as the doors opened it was Rumil, one of the few friends I had in Mirkwood. He was also a very gifted healer.

"Rumil, it's been so long." I said getting off my horse.

"Is Legolas here?" I asked whispering as the gates closed behind us.

"He just got back from Rivendell speaking to Lord Elrond on a very private matter. Come I'll take you to him." Rumil took my hand and brought me to his room.

Once Rumil left I sat down and thought about what had happened the last few days. The ring of power was now found it will do whatever it takes to get back to its master. I hope Frodo was alright for it was very well known that anyone who came in contact with that ring became obsessed with it and its power consumed you.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tell me that I'm not dreaming that you are really here in my arms."

I turned around to see him, Legolas. We did not speak, we just looked at each other before Legolas took me in his arms and kissed me and I kissed him back. Our love and feelings for each other had not changed.

"Bella, I need to know why you left. Please tell me." He said as we were lying on his bed our bodies intertwined with one another's.

"I did not want to leave you but I had no choice in the matter. Gandalf forced me to leave I begged, pleaded but he made me leave." I said as my eyes welled up with tears.

Legolas pulled me closer to him. "I thought I'd never see you again. I've never forgiven Gandalf for sending you away and I shan't."

"I'm here now. I won't leave you." Kissing him again.

As night had fallen we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Summoned to Rivendell

Legolas POV

My love was finally here in my arms. Just before dawn my father asked to see me. I kissed Bella telling her that I shall return.

When I got to the throne room my father, King Thranduil stepped down from his throne coming down to face me.

"So I hear that Lady Bella has returned. Why did you not say anything about your relationship with her years ago?"

"Because I knew even then that you would have never approved of it."

"Your right I would not of. But I know that you love her and I would never have separated the two of you even now."

"Something will separate the two of you in the future." I became worried when my father said that.

"Lord Elrond has summoned both you and Bella to a secret council meeting. You both are two leave this afternoon." My father was just about to leave when I stopped him.

"What did you mean when you said that "something will separate me and Bella?" I want to know so that I may prevent it from happening?"

"You will not be able to stop it from happening when it involves her child, her son with Haldir of Lorien." Thranduil left me alone in the throne room shocked and worried. Not long after I went back to my room and laid back down with my love in my arms.

Bella's POV

"We have been summoned to Rivendell. Lord Elrond wishes for both of us to come." Legolas said as we were getting the horses ready.

I was happy about going to Rivendell. When I first came here Lord Elrond had been so kind to me, he became a great friend. I loved his three children as if they were my own Elladen, Elrohir and Arwen.

Elrond's POV

I was happy when I saw Bella arrive with Legolas. I always held Bella in very high regard when my wife left my children were very young they did not understand why there mother had left. Then Bella came she became somewhat of a second mother to my children.

"Elrond!" I turned and saw Bella coming towards me. She came over and I held her in my arms. I had Bella sit next to me during the council meeting even she knew that not everyone here would accept her relationship with Prince Legolas. Frodo brought forth the ring. You could see the evilness within that ring as soon as your eyes looked upon it.

Is was not long before everyone started to fight about who should take the ring to Mordor. Just then Frodo said that he would take the ring to Mordor. Soon we had ten people becoming The Fellowship of the Ring. I didn't want Bella to go I wanted her to stay here where I knew she could be safe. But her fate lied with Haldir of Lorien.

Bella's POV

After the council meeting was over I'd of never thought that I would be going on another adventure. This time it was to destroy a ring.

"Bella, come here there a few things I need to give you before you leave tomorrow." Elrond said as he was opening a large chest.

One thing was my old sword that I found in that troll cave with Thorin. The other thing was a ring that was from Fili that he wanted me to have after he died.

The following morning we left Rivendell. I said goodbye to Elrond, Elladen, Elrohir and Arwen. When we reached the hilltop I stopped and looked at Rivendell one last time not knowing if I would return from this journey. Legolas then took my hand into his as we followed the Fellowship.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Lorien

Bella's POV

We reached the forest of Lorien. So much had happened in a number of hours but what shocked I think all of us is that Gandalf was gone.

"Stay close hobbits an elf witch lives here. Anyone who looks a upon her fall under her spell." Gimli said to the hobbits.

"Well here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily I have the eyes of a hawk and the eyes of a fox." Just as Gimli said that the elves of Lorien appeared with their bows and arrows.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." My head turned and I saw Haldir.

Aragon and Haldir spoke in Elevish for quite a while.

"Speak in words that we can understand." Gimli said as I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"We have not had the dealings of dwarfs since the dark ages." Haldir said disgusted.

Gimli then insulted Haldir that Thorin said to Thranduil all those years ago in Mirkwood.

We reached the top of the steps greeted by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of Lorien.

"Where is Gandalf? I must speak with him." Lord Celeborn said in great haste.

Galadriel look at our faces. "He has fallen into shadow."

All of us were tired. They let us rest near the grounds. I walked away from the group when I saw a small child looking up at me smiling he walked away so I followed him not wanting him to get lost. Then I saw a bright balcony the little boy went up to another adult, a women. When the woman turned around my mouth dropped. It was me and then I saw Haldir with me and the little boy. When I blinked it was gone.

I ran to see Lady Galadriel I wanted the truth not just the truth but answers.

"You have the gift of foresight. What have you seen?" I said to Galadriel shocked.

"I looked into your future and I saw what you have just seen."

"When did you first see it?"

"I had that vision the first time you were here Bella 60 years ago."

"You saw a child. You saw my son with Haldir. Why did you not tell me all those years ago?"

"I was going to but then you left Bella. That future I thought was lost but now you are back it is not." Galadriel said smiling as she walked away from me.

My son was beautiful I thought. He was the combination of both me and Haldir.

"So you saw him? Our son, the life that we could have had if you hadn't left." I looked up and saw Haldir.

"I didn't know. Why did you not say that you had feelings for me years ago?"

"I was going to Bella but you chose to be with Legolas." Haldir came closer to me.

We just looked at each other not saying anything.

"Tell me that you do not feel anything for me Bella and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't." I lied.

"Stop denying it."

"Be with me, Bella chose me."

"I can't I chose to be with Legolas. I'm so sorry." I said walking away with tears in my eyes.

Legolas POV

Where was Bella? I turned around and she was gone.

"Legolas, Are u alright?" I turned around and saw Aragon looking at me worried.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked becoming worried.

"No I'm sorry."

"Legolas, What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Tauriel.

We had not seen each other since the battle of the five armies.

"It has been a long time Tauriel." I said shocked.

"Is Bella here with you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I saw her talking with Haldir. They both looked upset and Bella walked away crying I thought that you should know." Tauriel then walked away in great haste.

Bella came down the steps. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She came over and I pulled her in my arms.

"My love tell me what is wrong." I said trying to comfort her.

"I saw my son, my child with Haldir."

I didn't want her to see that. But I knew for a while that she would have to see it sooner or later.

"Bella, do you love me? Do you want to be with me? If not then tell me now do not give me false hope."

She did not say anything. When I looked into her eyes I saw her choice. I kissed her forehead and walked away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Seeing Tauriel

Bella's POV

I didn't understand why Legolas walked away. I turned around and I saw the one person I thought I'd never see again not since the battle of the five armies, Tauriel.

"Hello Bella, it's been a long time." Tauriel said walking up to me giving me a hug.

"Yes it has."

"So you chose to be with Haldir. We all knew about the future you would have with him. I figured it out the first time you and I came here. I know that you love Legolas that he was your first love. But Bella that future with him would never have worked."

"How would you know?" I asked getting angry.

"Because Thranduil would never have allowed his son and heir to pledge himself to a mortal woman. He would have figured out some way to separate the two of you in the process. Even thou he said he would not of done it he lied. He will do whatever it takes to make sure Legolas marries a she-elf of noble birth."

"Legolas has changed a lot Bella since the battle of the five armies. He's never been the same since then. That war changed a lot of us and for some not for the better. Legolas has become in Mirkwood a lot like his father in public."

We both sat down Tauriel then pulled out that stone Kili gave her before leaving her. When he died I had never seen someone so broken hearted over losing a loved one then Tauriel.

"You miss Kili don't you?" I said looking at the stone.

"Every day I think of him. Bella, Haldir is your true mate. You cannot fight it no matter how much you try. Even if you were with Legolas the bond between you and Haldir is strong. It is the same love that Kili and I had."

"I know that you made the right choice."

Tauriel said walking away before giving me a hug again.

"Goodbye Tauriel and thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Seeing Haldir

Bella's POV

After talking with Tauriel I walked towards the end of the forest. I needed to think just to be alone. But I knew that I wasn't alone.

"So you've made your choice but your still not sure if you made the right decision." I turned and saw Haldir standing a few feet away from me.

"Yes I did. I hope that pleases you knowing that I just hurt someone that I love in the process." I said with a lot of hatered.

Haldir came towards me looking at me with hatered in his immortal eyes.

"You think I enjoy seeing you upset knowing that you had to hurt Legolas. Well I'm not Bella."

"Why did you fallow me here?"

"You are my mate. It is my duty to keep you safe from harm and to make sure that no harm ever comes to you."

"I can look after myself. I don't need to depend on you for everything."

"Bella, I'm not going to take that chance. I almost lost you in the battle of the five armies. You almost died."

I didn't want to remember that battle. It was my fault that Fili was dead and gone.

Haldir then wrapped his arms around me holding me.

"I have to go Haldir. I have to complete this quest."

"But this has nothing to do with you. It is not your fight."

"It is my duty to make sure that no harm comes to Frodo and it is my fight. When this is over I will come back I promise." Haldir then leaned over and kissed me.

The following morning me and the rest of the fellowship left Lorien. But still it frightened me not knowing if I would ever see Haldir again. But I knew that we would be together in this world or the next.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. The Parting of the Fellowship

Bella's POV

It a matter of hours our quest had shifted. We lost Boromir of Gondor trying to save Mary and Pippin. He died in Aragon's arms in hoping that his death would not be in vain. We were too late to save him.

Frodo and Sam were gone.

"We will not let Mary and Pippin rot. We travel light. Now let's hunt some orc." Aragon said walking away.

Gimli was smiling and laughing at that he reminded me so much of his father Gloin. Like father like son.

"Bella, I know you worry for Frodo and Sam. Don't worry everything will be alright come." I looked at Legolas he held out his hand to me. Our hands once again intertwined.

We ran together not knowing if we would reach Mary and Pippin. But I have faith that we will.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Riders of Rohan

Bella's POV

We have been running for the last three days with no food or rest. I had been so worried about Mary and Pippin but also for Frodo and Sam.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragon shouted to them.

The mortal men surrounded us looking surprised.

"What is this A mortal man, A mortal woman, An elf and A dwarf doing in these parts."

"Why don't you get off your horse laddie you give us your name and we shall give you ours." Gimli said looking up at the mortal man.

The man got off his horse looking down at Gimli.

"If your head were a little higher dwarf I would cut it off." The man said looking down at Gimli.

Legolas then pointed his bow and arrow at the mortal man.

"You will die before your stroke!" Legolas said pointing it at the man.

Aragon then got Legolas to put his weapon away.

"I am Aragon son of Arathorn; this is Gimli son of Golin; Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Lady Isabella of Erebor."

"I am Eomer of Rohan, what are you doing in these parts."

"We are looking for two of our friends they were taken by orcs three days ago."

"I am sorry but we killed all of them last night."

"Did you see two hobbits? Two little hobbits." Gimli voice was about to crack.

"They would be small only children in your eyes." Aragon said pleading in his eyes.

"We left none alive. We burned their bodies up on that hill. Here are these horses may they serve you well." Eomer gave us the horses.

Aragon let me ride with him, while Gimli rode with Legolas.

"Lady Isabella of Erebor, I hope we meet again." Eomer said bowing his head to me.

I did not reply nor did I want to. We rode up the hill hoping to find Merry and Pippin.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Forest/Kingdom of Rohan

Bella's POV

We followed Merry and Pippins footprints they escaped the orcs. The footprints went deep into an ancient forest. There was a great sadness when you entered it.

"This forest is very old and ancient even the trees." Legolas said looking around the forest.

We walked a little further when a bright light appeared at first we thought that it was Saumon. But the face that appeared shocked us all.

"It can't be?!" Aragon said looking shocked. As we all did.

"I've come back to you at the dawn of time." Gandalf said smiling at us.

"Come we ride to Rohan. King Théoden has great need of us all." Gandalf said as we rode towards Rohan.

When we reached Rohan the people looked at us shocked and amazed at the same time. Gandalf made it sound like he was a cripple when he was using his walking stick. The doors opened King Théoden of Rohan was put under a spell by Saumon. Wormtail was his spy.

Once the spell was broken Théoden asked where his son Prince Theodred was. The young prince died from the orc attack that stated not just four days ago with us.

"Lady Isabella of Erebor, it is an honor to see you again." Eomer said bowing towards me.

His sister Eowyn looked at me shocked as did everyone in the room.

"Lady Isabella, many of us have heard the stories and the songs written about you in the battle of the five armies. May you tell us about it?" Eowyn said smiling hoping I would say yes.

Instead I walked out of the room not wanting to speak of that time in my life. I walked to the balcony looking out at the Kingdom of Rohan as the sun was setting.

Eowyn's POV

I pulled out my sword swinging it, my blade clashed against Aragon's.

"Very skilled with a blade." He said admiring the way I handled a sword.

"A woman does what she can. Lady Isabella was very rude in my opinion."

"I've known Lady Isabella for a long time and she is anything but. You need to understand White Lady of Rohan that Lady Isabella of Erebor will not speak about the battle of the five armies not to anyone. Many people that not only were her friends but the people she loved died that day. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you do not ask her about that journey she took or of the people involved."

"It was King Thorin's fault that the people of Lake Town suffered. He was the one that awoke the dragon. A dwarf blinded by his own greed." I said not realizing that Lady Isabella was behind me.

I turned around looking at her seeing the pain in her eyes. She pulled her sword out it held the symbol of Erebor. I pulled mine out as well. But I was foolish to do so.

Our swords clashed against each other. Before I knew it my sword was in her hands. She pointed both swords at me.

"Take back what you just said about King Thorin of Erebor!"

Bella's POV

I screamed at Lady Eowyn, the woman knew nothing about what happened. Just the stories that have been told here for the last 60 years. Before I could do anything that I would regret Legolas lightly touched my arm.

"Bella put the sword down. It's alright." Legolas said whispering to me.

I dropped Lady Eowyn's sword and put mine back. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Legolas put his arms around me carrying me to my bedchamber he laid next to me holding me trying to give me some comfort as a friend. Within minutes I fell into a dreamless sleep hoping that everything would be better.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. The truth behind the necklace

Bella's POV

When I woke up Legolas was still here holding me, comforting me.

"Ah Bella, good you're up." Gandalf said walking in to my chamber.

Legolas woke up looking at Gandalf not happy about seeing him.

"Legolas, I wish to speak to Bella alone before we begin our journey to helms deep." Gandalf said looking at Legolas.

"Will you be alright?" Legolas said looking at me worried.

I nodded.

Legolas left the room leaving me and Gandalf alone.

"That was not a good idea, what you did in the great hall last night Bella threatening The White Lady of Rohan."

"She said something terrible about Thorin! Do you expect me to just let that go!?" I said shouting at Gandalf.

"I did not come here to argue with you. I came here to give you this." Gandalf said holding a small box.

I took it, opening it. Inside was a white gold necklace, the pendent attached was an Evenstar with sapphires. The middle stone held within the stone the symbol of Erebor. This jewel was only worn by the Queen of Erebor as part of thee ancient house.

"Where did you get this?" I asked stunned and shocked.

"Thorin wanted you to have it if anything should have happened to him. You meant a great deal to him, Bella. He loved you very much."

When I looked up Gandalf was gone. A few hours later King Théoden announced that were to leave Rohan for Helms Deep. Legolas rode next to me. He worried for me even now.

"Where is he? The man who gave you that jewel." Eomer asked while looking at the necklace around my neck.

Erebor 60 years before

Bella's POV

The halls of Erebor were amazing. I had never seen anything like this in my life.

"Bella, Thorin wishes to see you." Bilbo said pointing to one of the pillars.

I walked behind the pillar seeing Thorin.

"Bella there is something I'd like to give to you, it is a gift." Thorin said looking at me smiling.

Thorin held up thee most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. He placed it around my neck.

"This jewel is very important to me Isabella. This jewel has only been worn by the Queens of Erebor. Bella there is something that I will ask you once this battle is over."

"Thorin the people of Lake Town including Bard and King Thranduil are coming towards the gates!" Dwalin said coming towards us.

60 years later

Bella's POV

"Milady are you alright?" Eomer said looking at me concerned.

"The person who gave me this necklace has been passed on for a long time." I said looking at Eomer.

I then rode further up ahead with Legolas.

"I know that you do not wish to speak about it, but that necklace is from Thorin am I right." Legolas said unsure of what to say.

"Yes it is. He gave it to me before the battle of the five armies." I said looking at Legolas pleading not to ask me anymore.

We rode next to each other in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Rivendell/Secret Love

Arewen's POV

"Arewen, he is not coming back." My father Elrond said as he was coming into my chamber.

I wasn't going to leave when there was still hope.

"If Aragon survives this war and all you hoped for comes true you will still have to taste the bitterness of immortality. But by the sun and moon pass Aragon will die." Elrond said while looking out at the balcony not wanting to say that to his daughter.

My father then showed me what he had seen. Aragon, my beloved was dead and gone. I was walking in darkness. There was no comfort for me.

"Arewen there is nothing for you here only death."

My eyes welled up with tears.

"Do I even have your love?" Father said looking at me sadly.

"You have my love already Ada." I said while he was holding me.

Elrond's POV

I hated showing Arewen that. But I'm doing what I think is best for her. Not long after another foresight came to me it was Bella, in a battle that was soon to come. She was trying to save someone who it was I knew not.

She was then stabbed and fell to the ground. The vision then ended. I almost lost her once I won't let her die again.

"You cannot stop it from happening. Many things will soon change in this upcoming battle. I have seen many things in the mirror, Bella's future is changing. Her life will never be the same after the battle of Helms Deep." Galadriel said while standing next to me while watching my people journeying into the west.

"I hope that you are wrong Galadriel. Bella has suffered enough she doesn't need more suffering she needs love more than anything." I said while trying not to show my emotions towards Galadriel.

"You think I don't know of your feelings for Bella. When my daughter left you were unhappy. Then that young woman came along with Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin of Erebor's company. Even when we sat at the council when she stayed behind for a time with you and my grandchildren I knew even then that you loved her and respected her. It was her love that made you into a great ruler here in Rivendell." Galadriel said while fading away.

I sat down trying to keep my emotions down.

"Is it true Ada?" I looked up at Arewen.

"Yes Arewen. I fear that something will happen to Haldir in this battle and Bella won't survive this." I said worried.

"Haldir of Lorien is here to see you." Arewen said as Haldir walked in.

Arewen left to go with our people into the west. Now me and Haldir were alone.

"Haldir there will be a battle coming we must once again make an alliance with the race of men to win this war." I said not looking at Haldir.

"I agree with you on that account." Haldir said looking at a portrait of Bella that hung in the library.

"Something terrible is going to happen isn't it in this battle." Haldir said looking me worried.

"Yes I have seen many things the future is not always clear."

"If something does happen to me will you look after Bella for me? If you can't can you make sure that Legolas of Mirkwood does." He said serious.

"You know that I will I would lay down my life to make Bella safe from harm." I said turning away leaving the room.

"I know that you love her Lord Elrond I've known that for the last 60 years. You and Legolas are the only people I trust with Bella. Just make sure that Gandalf does not send her away from Middle Earth again." Haldir then left the room.

Haldir and the soldiers left for Helms Deep. I can only hope that nothing terrible will happen and that Middle Earth will once again be at peace.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Before the battle/Reunited/Battle of Helms Deep

Bella's POV

We arrived at Helms Deep without Aragon. Me and the Riders of Rohan fought the Uki's army while on our way to Helms Deep ending their lives. When the battle was over I began looking for Aragon not finding him among us. I became worried.

"Where is Aragon?" I asked looking at Gimli.

He pointed at Legolas looking over the cliff. I immediately ran over to Legolas. I could tell that he was worried and frightened. Legolas had known Aragon since he was a little boy and raised him. Aragon was not just a friend; he was like a son to Legolas.

"Prince Legolas and Lady Isabella we must leave this place. We need to get to Helms Deep." King Théoden said while looking down at the river.

After we arrived I saw Lady Eowyn coming out of the castle. She looked relived to see Legolas. She was also looking for Aragon.

"So few of you have returned. Where is Lord Aragon?" Eowyn said worried.

"Milady, he fell. He is gone." Gimli said not looking at Eowyn when he said it.

Eowyn eyes welled up with tears.

It was not a few hours later that a rider approached. It was Aragon, he had survived the fall. Everyone was glad that he was alright. Now we had to prepare for the battle that would soon happen.

"If I could just get this thing on. It's a bit tight around the chest." Gimli said while trying to get his armor on.

"Aragon will you forgive me?" Legolas said looking at Aragon.

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas." Aragon then embraced Legolas.

Aragon and Gimli then left the room leaving me and Legolas alone. I was scared for what was to come in this battle.

"Bella, everything will be alright." Legolas said while holding me.

"I hope your right. Once again you and me are fighting together side by side to defend a great evil." I said smiling.

Aragon and Gimli came back in getting the rest of what they needed for the battle. Not long after we heard a horn blow.

"That is no orc horn." Legolas said shocked at what he was hearing.

We all ran outside to see the elf army of Rivendell and Lorien.

"We have come here on behalf of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between man and elf. We hope now to bring that alliance back once again." Haldir said looking at King Théoden.

Haldir greeted Aragon and Legolas. Then he saw me immediately running up the stairs embracing me and kissed me.

Not long after we all were in the hall eating and drinking trying not to think of what will happen soon.

"My love something troubles you, tell me please." Haldir said looking at me worried.

"I am frightened of what will happen." I said worried.

"I know my love. Listen to me Bella if something happens to me I want you to go to Rivendell or go to Mirkwood." Haldir said looking at me serious.

"Don't say that my love. We survived the battle of the fives armies together and we will survive this one together." I said as Haldir held me close to him.

"Everyone prepare for battle!" King Théoden said shouting as the men became ready.

Everyone stood on the balcony waiting for the orc and uki army to invade. It wasn't long before they arrived. Then the arrows and cannons were fired. We fought for I don't know how long. We were outnumbered by a lot.

"Bella get to the keep!" Aragon said screaming at me to get to safety.

Just as I was about to retreat I saw Tauriel fighting a few orcs by herself.

"Tauriel we have to retreat!" I said screaming.

But it was as if Tauriel didn't want to hear me. I ran towards her to help her. She was my friend I wasn't going to let her die. Kili wouldn't of wanted that to happen.

Tauriel then was grabbed by an orc who had its hands wrapped around Tauriel's throat. I stabbed the orc it released Tauriel who fell to the ground. But then it grabbed me and stabbed me in the chest. I heard Tauriel scream my vision became blurry and then my eyes closed into darkness.

Legolas POV

We had to retreat there were too many of them. I turned around and saw Bella trying to get to Tauriel and then Bella got stabbed it happened so fast before I could blink. I ran towards Bella she couldn't die not now. Tauriel looked shocked she couldn't even move. I gathered Bella into arms running back to the keep. Everyone was inside tending to the wounded. Haldir was helping the mortals alongside Lady Eowyn but I could tell he was looking for Bella.

When he saw me he ran over taking her from my arms to the healers.

Haldir's POV

Oh my love why did you do this. I couldn't lose her not now. The healers were doing everything they could to save her life. I stayed with her not leaving her side. The elf healers' including Rumil of Mirkwood was healing Bella with Elvish medicine.

"She is going to live. Her body needs to heal Haldir. She is very lucky we were to get the poison out when we did. If prince Legolas hadn't gotten to her when he did I don't think she would have made it." Rumil said looking down at Bella.

"I shall tell thee others that she will live and that she will by alright." Rumil said as he walked out of the room leaving me alone with Bella.

Bella's POV

My eyes opened up. I saw Haldir with tears streaming down his face. My hand reached up and touched his face.

"Haldir it's alright. I'm going to be fine." I said looking at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. Taking me in his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again my love." He said holding me close to him.

"I promise that I won't." I said kissing him back.

The door knocked and Gandalf came in.

"Well I'm glad that you're alright Bella. You gave everyone quite a scare." Gandalf said quickly.

"We depart for Gondor soon." Gandalf said while leaving the room.

Awhile later me, Haldir, Legolas, Aragon and Gandalf rode out from Helms Deep.

"The Battle of Helms Deep is over but it has only begun. Now the fate of middle earth now lies in the hands of two hobbits." Gandalf said as we all looked at the mountains of Mordor.

I can only hope that middle earth would soon find peace.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Forging the sword/a truth of love

Arewen's POV

I was riding to my father's ship that would soon take me to the west. I then saw two little boys and a little girl run past I stopped my horse and looked at them. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. One little boy with Aragon was wearing my Evenstar necklace, my son.

Then I saw Bella with Haldir it was her son. He was wearing the sword of Erebor. The little girl was Bella and Haldir's daughter. She wore the Evenstar necklace that was given to Bella by Thorin Oakenshield.

The vision went forward I then saw my son and Bella's daughter wedding. Uniting our families as one.

"Lady Arewen, we cannot delay." I looked at one of my father's servant and then looked back where that vision took place, they were gone.

I turned my horseback riding back to Rivendell. My father was shocked when he saw me.

"Arewen?"

"You have the gift of foresight; what did you see?" I asked angry at my father.

"I looked into your future and saw only death." He said the same thing when I left.

"You saw that there was a child; you saw my son." I said angry still.

"That future is soon gone." Elrond said turning away from me.

"But it is not lost. It is now time for the age of men to rise once again. Fix the sword that stuck his hand. Ada, forge the sword." I said as I sat down my book slipped away falling to the ground.

Elrond came over to me picking up the book.

"Your hands are cold. The light of the alder is leaving you." Elrond said shocked not knowing what else to say.

"This was my choice; Ada there is no ship now that can bear me hence." I said lying down in my chamber.

"Ada, is it true what they say?" I asked wanting to know since I was a child.

Elrond came back in confused.

"Arewen, I don't know what you mean." He said while sitting beside me.

"That you loved Bella. I've heard it from the songs and tales sung by elves, dwarfs and men since I was a little girl." I said wanting the truth.

"Yes I love Bella. I've loved her for the last 60 years. But even then I knew that her fate lied with Haldir of Lorien."

Elrond's POV

After I walked out of Arewen's room my servant gave me the sword of Gondor. I took my horse and rose out leaving my guards with Arewen so I knew that she would be safe. I carried the sword of this ancient house bringing it to the one man who just mite unite the race of man. He will finally become the rightful king of Gondor.


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Apology/Seeing Elrond

Bella's POV

We were preparing for another battle but this would be the final battle that I would fight in. After I was stabbed at Helms Deep my body healed; but the poison that was in my blood stream weakened me.

"A helmet and a sword. There now you are a true knight of Rohan. Eowyn said while giving it to Merry.

"You should not encourage that Halfling." I looked at Eomer not happy with what he had just said.

"Merry has many reasons to fight for middle earth as you do" I said walking away.

I turned around seeing that Lady Eowyn wished to speak to me.

"You wished to speak to me Lady Eowyn." I asked sitting next to her.

"I want to apologize for what I said at Rohan about King Thorin it was something I should not have said. It wasn't until Prince Legolas spoke to me that I realized what I said was wrong." Eowyn said with sincere.

"You're forgiven Eowyn. I thank you." I said walking away.

"Bella, there is someone here who wishes to speak to you. Aragon said while walking out of his tent. When I looked into his eyes there was sadness.

I went in looking at Elrond. What was he doing here?

"Hello Bella, Are you alright?" Elrond came over embracing me holding me close to him.

"I am alright for now." I said looking at Elrond, he looked defeated and sad.

"Elrond, what is it? Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked worried.

"Arewen is dying. Saumon grows stronger she grows weaker. The light of the Evenstar is fading." I felt like something was chocking me and I couldn't breathe.

I had known Arewen since she was a baby. She was like my own child.

"Please tell me that there is still hope for all of us Elrond. That this war will soon be over and that we will be at peace." I said sitting next to him.

"I am seeing many futures Bella for many of us it is not always clear. Bella come back with me to Rivendell, I can take care of you. You don't have to fight not this time you've done enough." Elrond looked at me pleading.

"I can't go with you. I need to be with Haldir as well as Aragon, Legolas and Gimli." I was shaking my head saying no.

"Bella, I don't want you fighting not in this battle that is to come for what I have seen something terrible will happen that will tear your life apart. I want to spare you from that. Please come back with me." Elrond said holding out his hand pleading me with to take it.

Just then Legolas and Haldir came in wanting to speak with me about Aragon.

"Bella, Aragon is leaving he wants to know if you will join him." Legolas said hoping that I would go.

"I will follow you." I said looking at both Legolas and Haldir.

"Elrond, I know that you mean well but I have to go with them. If we make it through this war know that you have always been a true friend to me. I hope that we will see each other again." I said bowing taking my leave.

We rode following Aragon to a place that know person would dare go to seek help from the race of men who fell under Saumon spell the deceased Kings of Gondor.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. The Final Battle/Death of a Friend

Bella's POV

This was it, the final battle for middle earth. Aragon was leading us in battle now taking his rightful place as King of Gondor. After we killed the orc's and uki's all of us saw how many lives of man, elf and dwarf were dead and gone to defeat this evil. Legolas and I looked up at the eye Sauron, it was gone.

The battle was now over Frodo and Sam destroyed the one ring. I looked for Haldir he was safe and alive as well as Aragon and Gimli. But there was sadness in their eyes when they looked at me including Gandalf.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked worried not wanting to know.

"Isabella, it's Tauriel she was wounded very badly she will not last the night she asked to see you as well as me." I looked at King Thranduil shocked no this isn't happening.

I followed Thranduil into a bedchamber feeling numb tears started to roll down my eyes.

"Isabella, don't cry in front of her. Be strong for her sake." Thranduil said whispering in my ear.

I walked over to her bedside sitting next to her.

"Bella, you're here." Tauriel looked up at me smiling.

"Yes, I am here. I'll stay with you. I won't leave you." I took her hand holding it.

"Bella, will you promise me something?" Tauriel looked at me pleading.

"Anything, my dear friend."

"Take care of Haldir marry him be with until the valor parts the both of you into the west. Make sure that Legolas finds someone to love promise me."

"I promise." I said fighting the tears from rolling down my face.

"Don't be sad for me Bella please. I will be with Kili and he and I will finally be together now." Tauriel's eyes closed her last breath was now gone. She was dead and gone.

"Isabella, dearest come, come away. It's alright she is gone. She is finally at peace." Thranduil said pulling me away holding me close to him as the tears fell down my face.

Thranduil's guards took Tauriel's body away. She will be buried in Mirkwood, her home. I did not sleep most of the night. I looked out at the balcony of Gondor looking out at this great kingdom that in a few days would be Aragon's.

"I knew I would find you here." Legolas said standing next to me.

"I can't believe she is gone."

"Tauriel was a great warrior and a true friend one of the few that I had. She will be greatly missed. At least this war is now over. Bella if you never saw your son with Haldir would you of stayed with me?" Legolas looked at me wanting an answer.

"I don't know Legolas; we followed the same path once I have already found where I belong." I said hoping that it was the answer he wanted.

"I hope that you will find happiness." Legolas kissed my hand and walked away.

Middle Earth is now finally at peace.

{Author's Note: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has favorited, following and reviewed this story. I will try to finish it sometime in the upcoming months. Also I will write a prequel to this story following the hobbit film trilogy it won't be posted until sometime next year. Once again thank you.}


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Admire from a King

Bella's POV

It was now the day of Aragon's coronation and I couldn't be more proud of him. Many people from middle earth had come to see their King of Gondor crowned. After Aragon was crowned he was greeted by Legolas, me and Haldir along with the rest of the elves of middle earth. When Arewen moved her fan and Aragon looked at her it was with such love and longing that after everything that has happened they could now finally be together. We all walked towards the hobbits they bowed to us.

"No my friends you bow to no one." Aragon said looking at them as everyone here bowed to them for it was the hobbits that saved us all.

Arewen was also crowned as Queen of Gondor today. Everything that she had ever wanted was now coming true for her. For some odd reason when nightfall approached I didn't feel like celebrating.

"There a reason as to why there is sadness on your face Bella?" Gandalf looked at me as if trying to read me.

"I think you already know the answer to it." I said looking away from Gandalf.

"Bella; come I'd like to have a word with you alone." Gandalf gestured me to follow him.

"You need to let whatever pain you are feeling to go." Gandalf said looking over the Kingdom of Gondor as was I.

"I can't Gandalf I've tried but I cannot. I lay awake sometimes at night remembering how he died in my arms with Bilbo sitting next to me." I said as tears started to roll down my face.

"It was not your fault that Thorin died. I believe I made a mistake summoning you back to middle earth." Gandalf said walking away from me.

When Gandalf left me I went to stables getting on my horse riding fast as the Kingdom of Gondor disappeared behind me.

Thranduil POV

What did that wizard say to Bella now? I saw them both on the balcony but I didn't want to intrude on their conversation they were having. Bella then went to the stables riding on her horse fast. I followed her knowing where she would go to Erebor.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Erebor this once beautiful kingdom was now a ruin. I'm glad that Thorin isn't alive to see this.

"I had a feeling that you would be here." I turned and saw Thranduil getting off his horse coming towards me helping me off my horse.

"Why are you here Thranduil? You care nothing for Erebor." I asked walking towards the gate.

"The war may be over but it is still not safe for a woman in these parts to be alone." He said walking next to me.

"I've always admired you Isabella even the first time I saw you enter Mirkwood alongside Thorin. He loved you. He would have made you his wife and queen had he not died in battle." Thranduil took my hand in his.

"What do you want from me Thranduil? I did not come here to talk about the past I came here to be alone." I said walking further into the mountain.

Thranduil POV

She walked away from me walking further into the mountain. I followed her not wanting anything to happen to her.

"Isabella forgive me I am truly sorry." I pulled her close to me holding her comforting her.

"There is something I'd like to ask you. Would you of separated me from Legolas if I had never seen that future with Haldir?" She looked at me wanting an answer as we walked to the front gate as I helped her on her horse to take her back to Gondor.

"Isabella; I would never of separated you from Legolas. But you need to understand that you are Haldir's true mate in your mind you would have been happy with my son. But your heart would always belong with Haldir. Why would you ask such a question?" I wanted know why she thought of me.

"It's what Tauriel told me while I was in Lorien." She said as we reached the stables in Gondor. Haldir was there waiting for her.

Dam you Tauriel I thought she always hated me ever since the battle of the five armies.

"No Bella I would not of." I whispered to her.

Bella's POV

Haldir came towards me. I went over him holding him close to me.

"My love alright." Haldir looked at me concerned.

"Yes I am alright now." I said smiling at him.

"Tomorrow we leave for Lorien. Will you come with me? I don't think I can be parted from you longer than I already have." Haldir looked at me pleading.

"Of course I'll come with you my love." I said as Haldir and I walked back up to the castle of Gondor together.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. The Wedding

Bella's POV

Not long after me and Haldir arrived back in Lorien he asked me to marry him. Back home in Forks if this happened with Edward I would have said no. But this was my life here in Middle Earth with Haldir. Now I am here today getting ready for my wedding.

"Bella; this belonged to my daughter she wore it on her wedding day. You are like a daughter to me. Will you wear it?" Galadriel pulled out a beautiful headband that sparkled with white crystals.

"I would be honored to wear it." I said as she attached it to my veil.

"You look beautiful. You look like a princess." Galadriel said as Legolas came in. As he did Galadriel left leaving me alone with him.

"You look stunning Isabella. I am happy for you." Legolas said but I could tell he was lying.

"You don't have to lie to me." I said coming down from the balcony towards him.

"Bella I can't stay here and watch you marry another. Come with me while there is still time." Legolas said while holding my hand.

"Legolas I will not do that. I could never part from Haldir you know this. You could never part with Eowyn she is your true mate. Give yourself some time. You haven't even given her a chance. Please for me." I said holding him close to me.

"Alright I will do this. But I'm only doing this for your sake." Legolas said while walking out the door.

Aragon walked in smiling at me. "Isabella it's time for your wedding."

"Aragon; will you give me away today?" I asked nervous hoping he would not say no.

"I would be honored milady." Aragon said while taking my arm in his as we headed outside in the forest of Lorien.

Haldir POV

Today was the day that I would be marrying the love of my life. I have never been so happy. To be able to love her and hold her and call her mine. We were each other's soul mates.

She came down the stairs alongside Aragon. Both our hand were intertwined as Lord Celeborn would marry us.

Bella's POV

This was it I was now getting married to the man I loved.

Celeborn: Maiden, are you certain of your hearts call?

Bella: I am.

Celeborn: Keeper, are you certain of your hearts call?

Haldir: I am.

Celeborn: Have you reflected upon the import of your union, your desires and destiny?

Bella + Haldir (unison): We have.

Celeborn: Then vow by your heart, maiden.

Bella: By my hearts trueness, I vow I stay by his side.

Celeborn: And vow by your heart, keeper.

Haldir: By my hearts trueness, I vow I stay by her side

Celeborn: And those vows I have witnessed, and that union I shall declare: You are now a husband and wife.

We put our white gold wedding bands on our ring fingers on our left hands and our union was sealed with a kiss.

Many well wishes came over to congratulate us. The wedding reception was beautiful thanks to Arewen helping me. Before I knew it nightfall approached it was now my wedding night.

"Bella; come on let me help you get ready." Arewen said coming over to me as she pulled me into a bedchamber. She pulled out a beautiful white silk nightgown.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Arewen said as she was brushing out my hair.

"Yes a little." I said nervous.

"He will be gentle with you. He loves you so much." Arewen whispered to me.

Not long after Arewen left Haldir came in looking at me longing and with such love. I went over towards him. He pulled me in his arms kissing me as I kissed him back. He then carried me bridal style to our bed.

Our hands became intertwined. Our bodies wanting each other like two halves of the same whole. The war was now over we could now finally be together. Haldir pulled me close to him as our bodies became one.

After we made love we fell asleep in each other's arms as our bodies were intertwined with one another's.

{Authors note: Wedding vows are not mine. I found them on Google. You can find the vows by typing Elvish Wedding Vows. Once again thank you to everyone who has favorited, following and reviewed this story. There will be one more chapter and this story will be finished.}


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Marriage Falling Apart

Bella's POV

My marriage to Haldir was not working I found that out not long after I married him. The war had not only changed him but me as well. That dream of me his children I knew would not happen. Haldir would not sleep with me he was always patrolling the boards of Lorien. I'm becoming lonely.

"Isabella; my dear are you alright?" Galadriel said while walking beside me.

"I'm not happy here Galadriel. Haldir does not want me I can see it in his eyes." I said as tears rolled down my face.

"It seems that once future I saw with you and Haldir is now lost forever. Bella do you want to have a mortal life to get married and have children of your own?" Galadriel asked as we walked to stables of Lorien together.

"Yes more than anything." I said answering quickly.

"I'll have your marriage annulled by tonight. Then I shall take you to Rohan. A king there is in need of a queen to rule by his side." Galadriel said to me as we rode from Lorien to Rohan to see the man that I knew cared for me and wanted me to be his queen.

{It may take a few more chapters before I complete this story. I took down the original ending. But I'm changing it from complete story to in progress.}


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Seeing Eomer Again

Bella's POV

When we reached Rohan it was nightfall. Galadriel and I went inside the court seeing everyone that fought during the war of the ring.

"Lady Galadriel and Lady Isabella is it an honor to see you both again." Eomer said smiling at me.

"Yes it is my king. May I speak to you in private" Galadriel said to Eomer.

"Wait here until we are finished." Galadriel whispered in my ear as she walked into the council room with Eomer alone.

Galadriel POV

How did I not see this? I have the site I should have seen this. How could I've been so wrong?

"Lady Galadriel; what is going on? Why have you brought Isabella here?" King Eomer of Rohan said looking as he was sitting beside me.

"Isabella's marriage to Haldir is now annulled. She needs to have someone to stand be her side. She needs to be loved. Her heart cannot handle anymore grief. Will you allow her to stay here?" I said looking at Eomer with seriousness.

"Yes; Isabella can stay here of course. She belongs with the race of men not the race of elves. She will be safe here. When the time comes I will marry her and have children with her. She will be loved." Eomer said while standing and walking towards the throne room with me behind him looking at Bella with happiness.

I hoped I have done the right thing be bringing her here. As I rode away from Rohan I looked at the kingdom one more time. Please the Valor keep Isabella safe and let her finally be happy.


	23. Chapter 23

23\. Alone with Eomer/Marriage Proposal

Bella's POV

It has been few months since Galadriel brought me here to Rohan and for the first time since the war of the ring ended I was at peace. There was no battles and no bloodshed. This is where I belonged.

"Are you alright Bella?" Eomer looked at me puzzled.

"Yes Eomer I am alright." I looked back at him smiling.

"Bella these last few months have been amazing having you here in Rohan. There is something I must ask you now but one word may silence me forever; will you marry me and be my queen?" Eomer took my hands in his looking at me pleading with me to say yes.

"I would be honored to be your wife and queen. But surly there are other woman of the court who are more worthy than I." I said looking at Eomer as he looked at me shocked.

"Bella you are more worthy of this than any other woman in my kingdom. I don't want any other woman I want you. You are all I ever wanted in a wife and mother to my children." My eyes welled up with tears as Eomer said this to me.

"I will marry you Eomer. My answer to you is yes." I whispered to him as he held my body close to him kissing me as I kissed him back.

"You have made me very happy darling." Eomer held my head in his hands.

"I'm happy too." We looked into each other's eyes as if nothing in the world mattered it was just us together.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. Second Marriage/Wedding/Wedding Night

Bella's POV

"Isabella; you look beautiful." I looked up at Eowyn who would soon be my sister in law.

"Thank You; milady." I whispered to Eowyn.

Legolas came in through the doors not looking at Eowyn who was his wife and future queen of the woodland realm but looked at me still there was a sadness in his eyes. Eowyn walked out of the room looking at me with anger.

"You still have not given her a chance." I walked over towards Legolas.

"No I have not because she is not you. Believe me Bella I have tried but my heart will always belong to you. My marriage is in all but name it was arraigned by my father and her uncle." Legolas said as he sat down next to me.

"Isabella; why did you leave Haldir? I thought that you both were happy." Legolas said as he took my hand in his.

"The war changed us both Legolas. We both tried to make it work believe me. Haldir told me to leave the race of elves and live in the race of men.

The doors opened and I saw Eowyn come in.

"Isabella; it's time." Eowyn said as Legolas went towards her.

"You don't deserve my brother." I heard Eowyn whisper as I walked into the great hall.

Eomer took my hands into his as we said our vows.

I, Eomer of Rohan, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Isabella Swan to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.

I Isabella Swan, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Eomer of Rohan to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.

We then put our wedding rings on. Eomer then kissed me as the priest declared us to be husband and wife as well saying that I was now the future queen of Rohan. My heart had never felt such joy.

Once the people had left Eomer escorted me to our bedchamber he carried me the threshold.

I brushed my hair while looking myself in the mirror.

"You were wonderful today; the people of Rohan love you." Eomer said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Bella; more than you could ever know." He looked at me smiling.

"I love you to you Eomer; you have made me so happy.

Eomer pulled me close to him as he carried me to our bed. Our bodies became one. He pulled me close to him as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

My last thoughts were that I would prove to everyone that I am worthy to be not just Eomer's wife but Queen of Rohan.

AN: So sorry that it took so in updating this story. I was going thru a case of writers block. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot to me.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. The Plot

Eowyn's POV

I wasn't going to allow Isabella ruin my marriage. I was at the prancing pony waiting for the man that I was going to pay to get rid of Isabella.

"Madame; you asked to see me?" I looked up at the man that I had heard was an assassin.

"Yes I have hear is your pay." I handed him a purse full of gold.

"May I ask milady who is it that you wish for me to kill?" The man looked at me questioning.

"I gave you the description of the person isn't that enough. Be there when it happens. Do not fail me." I said as I went outside of the pub.

Once I got on my horse I galloped towards the woodland realm smiling at what was to come.


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Escaping Death Again

Bella's POV

We were celebrating the news of Arewen pregnancy. I was so happy for her and for Aragon; the line of Gondor would continue with their child.

"Are you alright my love?" I turned to look at Eomer smiling.

"Yes my darling I am fine; why do you ask?" I asked wanting to know why he was worried for me.

"You seem sad my love; don't worry we will be have children soon." Eomer took my head in his hands and kissed me on the lips.

I started to walk around receiving our guests when I heard Haldir scream at me.

"Bella; look out!" I turned and saw a man stab me in my chest as my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I started to fade into darkness.

Haldir's POV

I felt nothing but happiness for Isabella. She looked happier than I had ever seen her. She belonged with Eomer of Rohan; he treated her very well.

I was lost in my own thoughts I then saw a man go towards Bella pulling out a knife when I read his thoughts he was paid by someone to kill Bella.

I screamed at her she turned around and was then stabbed in her chest. She then fell to the floor covered in her blood. Eomer had the guards get the assassin; the man didn't get far when Lord Elrond held the man by the neck asking who he was and why he would try to murder anointed queen.

Bella was taken to her chambers the healer Rumil was doing everything he could to save Bella's life.

I prayed to the valor to spare her life; let her be spared. Don't let her die.

Bella's POV

I had survived two wars and I knew that it wasn't my time. My eyes opened to light; I was lying on a bed when I saw Thorin; he smiled looking at me.

"This is a dream." I whispered.

"Then it is a good dream." Thorin said whispering as I leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You told me that once the battle was over that you had something that you wanted to say to me what was it?" I asked wanting to know what Thorin wanted to tell me.

"I loved you Isabella; you came into my heart like a flame. I was going to ask you to be my wife and queen of Erebor. You were everything that I wanted." Thorin held me in his arms.

He touched my neck as his fingers touched the Evenstar necklace that he had given me before the battle.

"You kept this necklace after all this time." Thorin said smiling at me.

"It is not your time not yet my darling. You need to live not just for Eomer but the people of Rohan. They need you as there queen. I'll be here waiting for you when the time does come for us to be united again." Thorin kissed me as I felt myself leave him as my eyes closed.

"Bella; open your eyes." I heard Elrond look at me worried as I opened my eyes.

"Dearest do you remember what happened?" Elrond said as he held my hand in his.

"Who was trying to kill me?" I asked wanting to who and why.

"The man was an assassin paid in gold by your sister in law Eowyn to kill you." Elrond said trying to be as gently to tell me as to why this had happened.

"What did Eomer say about this?" I asked wanting my husband to be here with me.

"He is outside if you need anything Bella; I'll be at Rivendell." Elrond said he left the room as Eomer came in with tears in his eyes.

He came towards me holding me in his arms.

"My love don't ever leave me. I thought that I had lost you." Eomer said kissing me as he still was holding me in his arms.

"Eomer, why would Eowyn try to kill me?" I asked wanting answers.

"She is no longer a part of my family and I no longer have a sister. She is in the dungeon of the woodland realm and will remain there until she dies. She was trying to have you killed over Prince Legolas; Bella I'm no fool and I know that Legolas still loves you but I must know do you still love Legolas?" Eomer asked me looking at me wanting to know.

"I'll always love Legolas; Eomer he was my first love I thought that our love would last forever but it didn't I love you." I said kissing him as he pulled me in his arms.

He held me his arms as he laid next to me not wanting to let me go as sleep took over both of us as our bodies laid intertwined with each other.


End file.
